


None too soon

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consensual, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Smut, Touch-Starved, Virgin Keith (Voltron), sexually inexperienced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: The first time Shiro suggests they fuck, Keith’s breath hitches and his chest feels on fire.“Only if you want,” Shiro adds with a reassuring smile. He squeezes Keith’s shoulder, because Keith’s nervous nod and his pinched eyebrows must have told him otherwise.





	None too soon

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is a horny horny virgin, (not) ready to fuck lol

After multiple years of uncertain pining, space travel and fights with monsters which had truly pushed at them dying early, there was nothing out there able to stop Keith from getting sexually intimate with his boyfriend.

Especially after establishing that they truly, deeply, madly, like each other, there only has been so much free time that wasn’t spent making out or getting handsy, safely behind the closed doors of the _Atlas_ suite.

Keith sometimes wished that there wasn’t a sense of responsibility in every ounce of Shiro’s body and therefore in everything he did. “We have time, Keith,” he’d say when Keith was getting riled up quickly, ready to get fuckin’ within a few minutes. After the third time Shiro said something along those lines, it finally sunk in for Keith that maybe it wasn’t so much about Shiro being responsible for _them_, but Shiro protecting _himself_.

It took a while for Keith to understand that there are reasons why Shiro’d want to move slowly. Which was fine. Keith already waited for forever for Shiro to return his feelings, a little more waiting wouldn’t add anything to an eternity of pining.

Keith remarkably slowed down the next few times, massaging Shiro’s shoulders or caressing him until he fell asleep. When they were in bed together, little by little with every time Keith touched him, he felt Shiro untense more beneath his hands. Satisfied with himself, he watched the smile grow on Shiro’s face and his eyebrows relaxing, raised a little higher as usual above his eyes. From that point onwards, it didn’t take long for them to get to shamelessly undressing as soon as they were behind closed doors, with Shiro eagerly pushing him towards the bed; free in his movements and just as engaged to get each other off as Keith was from the beginning.

Even though Keith had touched himself for years with Shiro in his mind – he’ll probably tell him one day, ready to never live that one down again – getting the real thing, was entirely different. Whatever Shiro did, he was skillful in it. When he sank down to give Keith a blow job, Keith was ready to forget about himself.

He wasn’t shy to give Shiro pleasure in return, but of underperforming while doing it. The first time he got Shiro off, it took him longer than he’d assumed it would. Keith knows it’s his fault: The movement of his tongue and hands are uncertain and, he thinks bluntly, those of a 23-year-old virgin guy.

It doesn’t help that Shiro’s dick is even bigger than Keith imagined it would be. The first time he wants to suck Shiro off, he chokes on it as many times as it takes for Shiro to suggest he’ll just use his hands for now, eyebrows furrowed in worry of his massive cock hurting Keith’s sensitive throat.

Cheeks red and unsure smile on his lips, Keith apologizes after, embarrassed to underperform for the first time at something he never did before. Sex wasn’t coming as naturally to him as flying.

But Shiro, sweet as always, shakes his head and pulls him closer, relaxed smile on his face. The endless kisses he presses against Keith’s tired mouth show him how satisfied he is, and Keith quickly forgets how ashamed he was a few minutes before.

The first time Shiro suggests they fuck, Keith’s breath hitches and his chest feels on fire.

“Only if you want,” Shiro adds with a reassuring smile. He squeezes Keith’s shoulder, because Keith’s nervous nod and his pinched eyebrows must have told him otherwise.

Keith stops himself from saying that even if Shiro’s room started burning, there wouldn’t be anything to stop him from experiencing his ‘first time’ with him.

“No. No, I want to,” he stutters a _much more_ eligible reply out.

On his knees he shuffles closer to Shiro as they are both on the bed, presses his lips against his, enforcing those words. With a tug on Shiro’s neck to urge him closer, Shiro’s lips turn up into a sheepish grin.

“I’m going to prepare myself if that’s alright for you,” Shiro tells him and grabs the lube from the drawer of his nightstand to drop it somewhere on the bed. Keith nods, breath hitching. Thankfully his brain is giving him a break and doesn’t instantly think how Shiro would want to do it himself so Keith couldn’t ruin it with his own sweaty fingers and shaking nerves.

“Come here,” Keith says, voice punched out and rough. It draws a little grin from Shiro, who seems excited at the premise of Keith barely being able to contain himself. Keith urges him closer, pushing up against him as they kiss, dicks already rock hard and pressing against each other’s thighs.

“You’re so beautiful,” Keith mutters while he’s thumbing over Shiro’s reddened cheeks, caressing the edge of the deep scar in the middle of his face. Shiro looks down on him, face gentle, his eyes bright and loving. He looks at Keith as if sees the beauty of a whole galaxy in his face, made up of a thousand stars.

Keith returns his gaze, intertwining their fingers and raising Shiro’s to his lips, kissing the warm metal of it softly. When he looks up, Shiro’s eyes are cast down on him. Shiro’s face is even more smitten than before.

“And so sexy,” Keith continues, slightly embarrassed about the roughness that taints his voice when he tries to compliment Shiro. Hearing those words in his own voice feels foreign, even though he thinks them all the time. Shiro is so, so unbelievably sexy; and Keith should tell him that more often.

“I’m so lucky,” he mutters and almost hopes Shiro doesn’t hear it.

“Thanks,” Shiro breathes helplessly at those words and puts his left hand from Keith’s waist to his chest, stroking over the firm muscle, and thumbing over the hard nipple.

Keith leans into Shiro again, feeling his hard cock against his leg as he’s pressing kisses to Shiro’s neck. He’s determined to make Shiro feel as good as Shiro made him all these prior times. He’s determined to make him _never_ forget their first time.

Just as before, they take their time exploring each other. They have time now, and Keith is entirely grateful for it. Tonight, with each and every motion, every look, every press against each other’s bodies it feels exciting as it did the first time.

Keith feels himself getting dizzy as Shiro reaches down to stroke over his hard stomach at the same time he’s licking and swirling his tongue inside Keith’s mouth. A broken moan spills from his lips as Shiro brushes over his cock and moves to stroke his hip again.

“You’re teasing me,” Keith groans with his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck, his own hair falling into his face. He’s pushing his hips forward. “Shiro—”

Shiro’s chest moves when he laughs a quiet laugh. He nuzzles into the black tousle of hair. “I might be.”

Everything about Shiro is hot; even the little laugh makes Keith groan. When he pulls Shiro down with him, Shiro goes more than willingly, putting his full weight on Keith’s smaller frame. It took some time for him to get used to Keith’s inhuman strength and his ability to not simply crush under him, but this time, he’s trusting in Keith to be able to hold him.

“Keith,” Shiro murmurs against his lips, followed up by a coarse groan when Keith ruts up against him. It takes off the edge for both of them, but not enough to be satisfied with that single motion.

“You’re so hot,” Shiro murmurs against his neck, the hot breath hitting Keith on his cheek and earlobe, making him stutter out a groan with the stutter of his hips against Shiro.

“You are, for fucks sake,” Keith moans with the next push of Shiro’s hips. The kiss Shiro gives him before he sits up is soft and almost not there. With a little fumbling, Shiro both finds the lube that got pushed behind the bed and opens it with one arm before squeezing a little amount onto his fingers.

Keith watches as he spreads it on his palm and reaches behind him, sitting on his knees. Shiro bites his lip, while Keith’s mouth simply falls open as he watches the arm move behind Shiro’s back. He can only imagine the way Shiro’s hand circles around his rim and gently pushes beneath the ring, massaging his fingers inside his own ass.

He watches with his mouth open, eyes fluttering closed. “Can I?” Keith asks, cheeks heating as he points to his dick.

Shiro chuckles and nods enthusiastically as he continues to finger himself. He casts his eyes down at Keith’s hand closing around his own cock. He strokes in time with Shiro’s fingers pushing and curling deeper, with his boyfriend’s thighs shaking and his mouth opening as he opens himself up for him.

Shiro lets out a strangled moan as he hits his prostate. Keith is _sweating_. Shiro is so _so_ fucking hot. Keith can’t keep his eyes off him, watching mesmerized the way Shiro’s fucks himself while he’s speeding up around his cock. His hips push against the movement of his fingers.

“You’re so hot,” Keith sighs again, comfortably propping his body up against the cold wall, eyes still on him.

“You make me feel like I am,” Shiro returns shyly.

Keith shakes his head. “You _fucking_ are, Shiro,” he relents and loosens the grip on his own cock. Shiro is so hot that he can barely keep himself from rushing into getting himself off. But he can’t come yet, not when Shiro hadn’t had a chance at having his cock in him.

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait for long. After a few more seconds where Shiro curls his fingers against his ass, he pulls his hand back. “I think I’m ready,” he tells Keith and hovers over him to kiss him.

Keith eagerly kisses back, mourning already how they didn’t touch for a few minutes. His tongue is swirling in Shiro’s mouth, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. The kissing gets messy and overly excited from Keith’s side; but when Shiro brushes his waiting cock with his ass, Keith’s eyes widen.

“Like this?” Shiro asks. Keith sharply nods, holding his breath.

Shiro’s grin is sheepish, and he takes a good grip on Keith’s cock, steadying him before he slowly moves in place. Keith thumbs over Shiro’s hips as he’s holding him up – as soon as his dick catches on Shiro’s rim, he’s a moaning mess.

“Okay?” Shiro furrows his brows and halts, looking at him expectantly.

The “Okay” Keith replies is swallowed by a loud groan as his cock pushes beneath Shiro’s rim, the heat around his head making him see white. Shiro isn’t even fully seated yet but all Keith thinks about is, that he can’t come already—

“Okay?” Shiro asks again, worry lacing his voice. His movement stilled and he’s hovering over Keith, as Keith squirms under him and moves his hands to squeeze his own cock, praying that he won’t come right there and then.

“Yes,” Keith winces and nods. “It just,” he lets out a long breath, “_intense_.”

Shiro doesn’t seem convinced, his brows furrowing a bit. “Are you sure?” He raises his hips a little and the movement makes Keith’s eyes roll back. “Yeah,” he squeaks like he’s a 16-year-old teenage boy again. He’s just happy to be too occupied with thinking of dead animals and sad news that he can’t feel mortified at the way he just sounded, which … just can’t be sexy to anyone’s ears.

Shiro’s lips curl into a smile, catching on. “Tell me if you need a break,” he says, moving both of his hands forward to steady himself against Keith’s chest, as he moves his hips down on Keith’s cock again.

Keith nods, mentally having regained some composure and moves his hands away so Shiro is able to get fully seated on him.

“Fucking god,” he moans as he watches his cock disappear into Shiro’s ass completely. The heat and the way Shiro presses against him feels amazing and better than every wanking session he ever had.

Fuck.

Shiro moves forward to kiss him, cock slipping out of his ass for a few inches and Keith swears to himself if he doesn’t make Shiro come before he spills over the edge himself, he will never forgive himself. With that kind of pressuring thought, he hopes the best, but already sees his resolution crumble at the horizon. The way Shiro’s tongue fucks into Keith’s mouth has Keith seeing stars. It gets worse when Shiro starts moving his hips higher up and strokes them down in a delicious curl.

“F-fuck,” Keith stammers against his lips, missing the moment when Shiro sits up to fuck himself on Keith’s dick. The movement of his hips are fluid like water, punching moans and gasps out of Keith’s throat that he just can’t hold back. “Shiro, fuck—” He’s pinching his eyes closed, because it’s too much. It’s too much how Shiro looks and moves and how his cock disappears between his ass cheeks, making him moan in a way he only ever did in Keith’s wet dreams—

There’s an intent behind the way Shiro keeps moving and pressing around Keith’s leaking dick and he’s successful in it, effortlessly.

Keith goes rigid and pliant under him, his hands useless on Shiro’s side as he’s getting thoroughly fucked by Shiro at this point. There’s nothing he’d want to do more than to roll them around and plunge into Shiro’s ass, pushing _him_ into the bed instead, but he can’t so much as conjure any coherent thought that would enable him to follow through with those plans—

Not when Shiro throws his head back, visibly enjoying riding Keith’s cock, moaning and rolling his hips down and down again, looking like _that_.

“You’re cock feels amazing, babe,” Shiro groans and only adds to the whole debacle by moving harder, grinding his lips harder into Keith. Despite losing control over his body, Keith enjoys it. Maybe a little too much.

He splutters. “Shiro, I—” He can’t finish his sentence. He needs to tell Shiro, that if they keep going like that, he’ll definitely can’t stop himself from coming.

“What babe?” Shiro asks. He asks unfazed, his tone a little mischievous before he groans and speeds up a notch.

The slight rotate of his hips in Keith’s lap make Keith grow hotter, his heart beating and his dick growing harder. The feeling is so good, and so intense that his hips start tensing. Keith is helpless against the way his thighs start shaking and the groans escaping his mouth, announcing his upcoming orgasm.

He doesn’t want it to be unsatisfying, so he tries again. “I’m… Shiro, I can’t… not yet, you need to— Fuck, like that—”

“Should I stop?” Shiro asks surprised and halts, but Keith shakes his head. “No, no, I’m just—” he groans again, because the shake of his head was everything Shiro needed to know to go back to wrecking him. He moans as he’s tightening with intent around Keith, moving his hips down in languid movements and punches out a groan himself.

He smiles as he meets Keith’s gaze, movement steadier and slower than before; making Keith effectively lose his mind.

Keith knows then, that it’s over for him.

The attempt to curl his hand around Shiro’s dick to give him some of the pleasure back is laughable – he comes as far as raising his hand off Shiro’s thigh until the pleasure shoots right through his dick. Car crashes, dead kittens or boring flying manuals that Keith tries to recount in his head apparently have no strength against the powerful ass that milks his cock empty.

Keith’s paralyzed and keeps gasping for a whole minute, experiencing the incredible feeling of his load shooting out of him and running out of Shiro’s ass, his muscles doing their play of tensing and untensing before Keith’s brain is ready to work again.

“Fuck,” he murmurs as he comes back to his senses, brushing his own hair back and sighing. There’s no need to lie; it felt fucking amazing and Keith knows, Shiro didn’t want Keith to hold back for him.

Shiro sits still in his lap, proud grin of accomplishment on his lips. When Keith's gaze meets his, he’s smiling back, wrecked, but with affection.

Sadly, it doesn’t make Keith feel less embarrassed about him not lasting more than five minutes during their first time.

“I’m sorry,” is the first thing he says to Shiro, eyes on his still hard cock. Shiro doesn’t seem to mind it. He leisurely strokes over Keith’s chest, gaze entirely satisfied with how things turned out.

“Don’t be,” Shiro murmurs, tone rasp and comforting. “That was hot. Honestly, Keith.”

Keith gives himself a few seconds to calm his breath. He drowns in the comfortable feeling of Shiro’s hand stroking over his sweaty forehead and closes his eyes.

“I wanted to make _you_ feel good, too,” Keith says with his eyes still closed. He feels like a huge looser but doesn’t say it out loud. He’s ready to hear Shiro saying that it doesn’t matter or something along the lines, but only feels him slowly leave from his place in his lap to lie next to him, nuzzling into his side, leaking cock rubbing against Keith’s thigh.

“You did. You made me feel very, very sexy.” Shiro’s smile is honest and Keith can breathe out, relieved.

“Really?” his tone is hopeful. Keith still needs to know if he’s not just saying it. He turns to face Shiro, to stroke over his back and all the scars there, comfortably slotting one leg between his before he cuddles closer.

“Really,” Shiro smiles and kisses him, long and sweet. Keith returns the kiss, chasing after him even when Shiro pulls back, making him laugh.

It makes his heart bloom in endearment. There's no way he could hold the words back. “I love you,” Keith grins into the kiss. The high of the orgasms and the growing affection in his chest dizzying him. “Takashi Shirogane, I love you so fucking much.”

Shiro grins back, kissing his neck. “I love you, Keith Kogane. ‘_So fucking much’_, too.”

They keep kissing at a comfortable pace, hearts full. When Keith moves his leg, he accidentally rubs against Shiro’s cock. Shiro takes a deep breath, calming himself, pulling Keith closer again and putting his head on Keith’s shoulder.

It’s endearing how Shiro wants to make him feel good and gets excited from getting Keith off, only. But Keith is, despite being a little tired, determined to return the favor.

He chuckles lowly, kissing Shiro’s cheek and stroking over his hip. “Want some help with that, big guy?” When Shiro pulls back, smile shy, Keith nods down to his cock to emphasize his words. As if it wasn’t obvious. It’s worth it. Shiro licks his lips and looks thrilled. He nods.

Keith’s hand is on him before he can give him a vocal reply, eager to try and get Shiro off now, too. Eager, to make him feel as good as he just did, as selfishly as Shiro just did.

Keith realizes he didn’t need to ask. Shiro makes himself comfortable, arms hugging around him now, waiting for Keith to touch him. He praises every of Keith’s movements that make his breath hitch, moans and groans for Keith as much as he does for himself. Keith tugs and pulls, encouraged by Shiro’s reactions.

He feels content and happy with the way he keeps moving his hand around the hard cock, steadily with Shiro’s guidance, knowing that no matter how much he’s lacking in terms of sexual experience, Shiro will always enjoy and drown in him, and stutter out countless breathy and encouraging “Fuck, like that” for him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come slay me
> 
> ___________
> 
> If you want to recommend this fic to others, feel free to link or retweet this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/CruelisB/status/1180497329385869314?s=19)!
> 
> _________________________
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> * Everyone's horny comments
>   

> * Short comments
>   

> * Long comments
>   

> * Questions
>   

> * “<3” as extra kudos
>   

> * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!  



End file.
